


Unlearning Lessons

by Gileonnen



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Eye Trauma, Fanart, Other, almost-kisses, wedding gown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen
Summary: Juno Steel finally gets to wear that wedding dress.





	Unlearning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/gifts).




End file.
